Sentimientos
by Pilika-Aiusu
Summary: Al dia siguiente NAruto se encontro con Sakura y fueron juntos al clegio, pero Sakura se callo y se hizo daño al tobillo...
1. Default Chapter

**Sentimientos**

En los cristales del colegio de ninjas empieza a caer gotas de agua

Eh?queee? -Sorprendido. Justamente en pieza a llover ahora?- Exclamó un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Todos los alumnos mirando sorprendido al chico de pelo rubio.

Naruto te pasa algo.?- Dijo el profesor

Er… no nada no pasa nada.

Mierda- Susurro el chico

Ya se acabaron las clases y todos se fueron a sus casas. Naruto se fue al var de ramen

Eh viejo ponme un plato de fideos con cerdo.

Si ahora te los pongo.-Dijo el camarero

Ohhh mierda ahora q avía quedado con Sakura-chan y Sasuke en pieza a llover

Aquí tienes los fideos

Naruto en pieza a comer desesperado

Te pasa algo chico?-Dijo el camarero al ver q comía de esa manera

No nada

Al poco rato paro de llover y Naruto iba paseando por las calles

Jo que aburrido es pero que pase algo interesante-Dijo el niño-Voy a ir a llamar a mi Sakurita a ver si quiere hacer una cita con migo x3.-Dijo el chico mientras corria.

Al llegar ala puerta de la casa le dijeron que Sakura no estaba.

Eh? Donde abra ido?

Bueno dijo que iba al parque.-Dijo la madre de Sakura

Al parque? Para que querrá ir allí….-El chico se va corriendo para la dirección del parque.

Al llegar Sakura esta sentada en una roca.

¡Holaaaa! Sakura-chan

Sakura se jira de golpe

Ah Sasuke-kun?-al ver que no era Sasuke se pone triste

Oh que te pasa Sakura-chan?

Es que hace unos días Sasuke-kun esta raro.

Ahh es por eso que estas así?Puff de jale en paz no le hagas caso a ese baka.-Dijo sonriendo dulce mente.

Sakura al ver esa sonrisa tan dulce le empieza a latir el corazón.

Que me pasa porque me siento a si no será que…..-Pensándolo. Sakura sen pieza a poner roja.

Eh?-Al ver que Sakura sen pieza a poner roja le pregunta.-Sakura-chan te pasa algo es que tienes fiebre? Le pregunta preocupado.

Es… que… yo….-Sakura al estar tan avergonzada se levanta y se va corriendo

Sa-Sakura-chan? Porque se abra ido es que dije algo malo?

Sakura se para de golpe frente a un lago

Porque mi corazón a empezado a latir? No lo entiendo…..-Se sienta en la hierba en frente del lago. Mientras tanto Naruto se dirigía hacia el var de fideos y por el camino encontró a Sasuke .

Que te pasa? Sakura-chan me a dicho que estas raro.

Eso q ti no incumbe.-Pro testo Sasuke. Se quedan mirándose y al poco rato cuando Naruto y va a decir alguna cosa Sasuke pasa de largo y cuando paso por alado de Naruto le dijo:

No te creas que te la voy a dejar a ti ella será mía.-Sasuke se va yendo poco a poco.-Naruto sorprendido no sabia que hacer.

Pe-pero.-Dijo sorprendido pero al darse cuenta ya no estaba.-Donde se abra metido? Que raro es este tío.

Naruto al llegar al var se sienta uno de los tamboretes que ahí.

Te pongo lo de siempre.?Dijo el camarero.

Hoy no tomare nada.-Dijo con voz preocupado, se puso con los brazos cruzados y en peso a pensar. Des pues de un rato se fue del var y se dirigía hacia la tienda de Ino.

Ino puede salir un momento-Pregunto.

Si ahora boy.

Ino sale de dentro de la tienda.

Que quieres?

As visto a Sakura-chan.-Le pregunto con voz de preocupado.

No, porque?.

Es que esta rara igual que el baka de Sasuke.

No digas eso a Sasuke-kun el baka se ras tu.-Todo enfadada.-Venga fuera de aquí no tengo tiempo para ti.

Vale, vale ya me boy.-El chico se va de la tienda pensativo.

Mmm que le pasara a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke no lo entiendo.-El chico siente de que alguien le persigue el muchacho se para y se jira.

Sal de donde estés escondido.-Gritando.-No te tengo miedo.

De repente sale Hinata de detrás de un árbol.

H-hola Na-Naruto-kun.-Toda nervioso.

Querías algo Hinata?.

Esto yo…..es que lo-lo siento.

Eh? porque te disculpas?

Es que yo….te…te. Cierra los ojos muy fuertes

Es que que.-Contesto.

Yo…yo.-Hinata no aguanta mas y se va corriendo

Que chica mas rara.

Mientras tanto Sakura sigue mirando el lago. Al cabo de un rato se levanta y se dirige a su casa. Al llegar a su casa se mete en su habitación y mira la foto que tiene al lado del tocador coge la foto y se sienta en la cama contemplando la foto.

……porque me pasa esto?.

* * *

**Continuara**

Bueno por hoy ya esta espero que os aya gustado


	2. Castigado

_**Castigado**_

Al dia siguiente un rallo de luz entra por la habitación de Sakura despertándola.

Ya es de dia?-bosteza y se levanto dejando la foto que tenia entre sus brazos.

Se vistió y se fue a la escuela ninja por el camino se encontró con Naruto

Sakura-channn!-dijo el chico saludándola y corriendo hacia ella

Sakura bajo el rostro

Hola Sakura-chan-el chico rió y se acerco a ella-Que te paso ayer porque te fuiste corriendo-le dijo el chico preocupado

Sakura no dijo nada y siguió caminado con Naruto al lado

….Naruto…lo siento por lo de ayer es que yo…

No pasa nada mujer lo comprendo que estés a si por culpa de ese es tupido de Sasuke y si te dice algo malo yo le daré su paliza bien merecida-dando puñetazos al aire

Sakura se rió un instante Naruto le vio y sonrió alegremente…Sakura echo un vistazo a un reloj que había en una tienda

Waaa! Vamos a llegar tarde a clase date prisa Naruto-empezaron a correr Sakura al no darse cuenta tropezó con una roca que había y se callo al suelo, Naruto miro hacia atrás y vio a Sakura en el suelo.

Sakura-chan estas bien?-fue corriendo hacia ella

Eh..si no te preocupes-Sakira se intento ponerse de pie pero le dolía mucho el tobillo

No te puedes poner de pie? Si quieres te puedo llevar a caballito-dijo Naruto

No, no hace falta yo puedo sola-intento ponerse de nuevo, de pie pero no pudo

Anda mujer…-Naruto se puso delante de ella, se agacho-venga sube yo te llevo

Pero…-dijo Sakura

Que pasa es que quieres llegar tarde a clase o que a demás te tiene que ver un medico para que te vea la pierna-dijo el chico un poco enojado

Sakura asintió y se subió en la espalda de Naruto, Naruto se puso de pie y siguió en dirección a el colegio.

Que calida tiene la espalda Naruto-pensó Sakura-pero que estoy diciendo a mi me gusta Sasuke pero…

Jeje dentro de poco Sakurita será mía jeje-pensó Naruto mientras caminaba

Por fin llegaron al colegio.

Naruto ya me puedes bajar ja puedo seguir yo sola gracias-dijo Sakura con voz baja

Seguro?-dijo Naruto

Si, gracias por llevarme-contesto Sakura sonriendo

Bueno pues vamos a clase!-dijo Naruto

En ese momento salio Iruka de la clase

Pero bueno a donde estabais, porque llegáis tarde a clase eh? Quiero una explicación-dijo el profesor muy enfadado.

Pues veras es que yo…-dijo Sakura

A sido culpa mía-dijo Naruto con voz seria-es que había perdido mi monedero de ranita y le había pedido a Sakura que me ayudara y luego Sakura se callo porque sin querer le ice la zancadilla y se izo daño a la pierna-dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura

Eso es cierto Sakura?-pregunto Iruka

Sakura no contesto

Esta bien, Naruto a compaña a Sakura a la enfermería para que le vea la pierna y luego Sakura te puedes ir y tu Naruto…te quedaras aquí en clase.

Queeeee! Esta bien-dijo-mierda valla rollo-penso

Naruto presintió algo malo, vio por la puerta que salio Iruka-sensei y estaba Sasuke mirando Naruto trago saliva, aun seguía preguntándose a que se refería con que será suya.

Naruto y Sakura se alejaron hacia la enfermería

Muchas gracias Naruto-dijo la chica-Pero porque as dicho eso si no solo tu culpa que hallamos llegado tarde-dijo la chica apoyándose en la pared.

Ya, pero no quería que te riñeran y te castigasen por mi culpa-el chico sonrio dulcemente.

Sakura se puso roja y miro hacia otro lado.

Te pasa algo Sakura?-dijo el chico

No nada, no es nada no te preocupes-aun con la cabeza girada.

Ya llegaron a la enfermería entraron, la enfermara se puso a examinar el pie de Sakura

Bueno lo que te pasa es que tienes mas o menos la pierna rota pero no del todo solo tienes que reposar la pierna y ya estarás y por lo menos tienes que reposa una semana por lo menos-dijo la enfermera-ahora vuelve a casa y reposa.

Vale, gracias-dijo Sakura

Salieron de la enfermería

Baya una semana de reposo…estoo quieres que te acompañe a casa?-dijo Naruto a ayudándola a caminar

No da igual y a demás Iruka-sensei te dijo que te quedaras y no quiero que te riña mas por mi culpa.

Jeje pero si no pasa nada-dijo el chico

Llegaron a la puerta de la clase de Iruka, todos los alumnos salían para ir se a sus casa manos Naruto porque Iruka le había dicho que se quedara, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron cara a cara Sasuke le izo una mirada fria a Naruto, Naruto seguía pensando a que se referiría a lo del otro día, Sasuke paso de largo de Naruto y se dirigía hacia Sakura Naruto se puso de muy mal humor al ver que Sakura se ponía contenta al ver que Sasuke le hablaba Iruka salio de la clase para decir a Naruto que entrara y para ver que tenia Sakura en el pie. Naruto antes de entrar miro hacia Sakura y Sasuke que se alejaban juntos, Sasuke miro hacia atrás sonriendo con maldad, Naruto iba a ir pero justamente Iruka le dijo que pasara. Al cabo de un rato Naruto salio de la clase y se dirigía hacia su casa

Odio a es Sasuke-baka! Lo odio-dijo el chico todo enfurecido-porque ahora se va con Sakura si el otro día no le hacia ni caso waaa! Yo me lo cargo!

Na-Naruto-kun…-dijo una chica escondida detrás de un árbol

Naruto miro hacia atrás y era Hinata.


End file.
